Thomas' Shrekly Adventure
Thomas' Shrekly Adventure is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformers017. Summary Thomas goes to Shrek's swamp to see him but instead finds himself traveling to the town of Duloc and rescuing the beloved Princess Fiona. What will Thomas do next? Find out in the film that captures the eyes of audiences everywhere. Plot Thomas Goes to the Swamp Thomas gets ready to go and see Shrek again. Ryan opens a portal to Shrek's world. Thomas puffs through the portal and arrives at Shrek's Swamp. Only to find out that Shrek has gone on holiday. With no way home again and 10 till sundown, Thomas decides to spend the night at the Swamp. That night, Thomas is asleep. Until he hears a noise. Thomas springs into robot mode and aims his iron blasters. Crash and Matau peeks thought the window to find Thomas. When Thomas sees them and Grimlock staring at him, he screams and falls back. He asks them why they followed him. Matau said that they want to go see Shrek just like Thomas. But Thomas tells them that Shrek has gone on holiday. Suddenly, Thomas finds a note that Shrek left. Matau then reads the note. Later that night, Thomas sees fairytale creatures taking refuge in the swamp. He asks them who forced them to come. One of the Three Little Pigs says that Lord Farquaad had done so. Crash asks them where Lord Farquaad is. Pinochio (Shrek) tells them that Lord Farquaad lives in Duloc. Matau tells them not to get comfortable because their welcome has worn out, three of his friends and he'll go see Lord Farquaad now, to get them off Shrek's home and back to where they came from. But a fairy warns them about his three daughters, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle. Matau then have a vision about Adagio putting a pendant around Ryan's neck and he becomes one of the Dazzlings. Thomas leads Matau, Grimlock and Crash out of the swamp as Thomas is only one who knows the way to Duloc. Matau hopes that his evil twin brother Bertram, Evil Anna and Evil Ryan isn't with Lord Farquaad. Lord Farquaad's Lair/The Princess Choice At Duloc, the evil Lord Farquaad and his three Princess daughters, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle head to the Dungeon. They torture the Gingerbread Man into telling them where the other fairytale creatures are.﻿ One of Farquaad's sons, Evil Ryan says they're trying to be fair with him, but, his dad's patience has reached it's end. Adagio Dazzle says to be calm and just let the words come out of Gingy's mouth, which they do, thanks to her fair manner. Gingy then recites the Muffin Man. Aria Blaze says they've heard the story again from time to time. Bertram tells Aria that he heard it all the time, and play along. But Sonata thinks that their farther is being too hard on the fairytale creatures and should be more fair like Adagio. Evil Anna agrees of what Sonata said. Soon enough, the guards come in with a magic mirror. Evil Ryan tells the guards to bring it in. When they do, the Mirror tells Lord Farquaad that in order to make his kingdom a real one, he must marry a princess and gives him three choices: Cinderella, Snow White and Princess Fiona. Evil Ryan and Adagio tells Farquaad to pick the third princess. Lord Farquaad picks Princess Fiona and has to find someone to rescue her. Evil Ryan tries to tell his farther about what happens to Fiona at night. But he interrupts when he tells him to shut up. Trivia *Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle will be posing as princesses to Lord Farquaad in this film. * Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna will work for Lord Farquaad. * Grimlock (RID 2015), Crash Bandicoot and Matau T. Monkey will help Thomas in this film. * * Scenes *Thomas Goes to the Swamp *Lord Farquaad's Lair/The Princess Choice * * * * * * * * Songs *You're an All-Star * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan